Where to Begin
by QueenLiver
Summary: And if you make it up, I could never get enough of me and you together, but you've gotta tell me where to begin..." Yes yess MurphyXConnor pairing. T for one F bomb and some cuddling. Because I think eveyone's mature enough to read that little. : RRR :


**Author's Note:** So, I've decided to give this whole Murphy/Connor thing a shot. Cos...good god, I love them. Hahaha. YES! There is twincest/incest/very delicious looking boys who happen to be brothers getting it on this scene. But it's not graphic. It's "fluffy". I'm not going to ask you to be nice on reviewing since it's my first time la di da, for I've been writing for near ten years. But I do ask you go gentle on the "flaming homosexuals" thing. Haha. Um...also, I don't like spelling things wrong. At all. So two things: The boys have a slight accent, it's not full on just because I didn't want to spell the words wrong. I know, I know dumb. Second thing: If I've spelled something wrong/used the wrong grammar, LET ME KNOW. CDO about it get it? CDO OCD? ... I kinda jump into it too fast so it's probably up for a rewrite. Yesss. The song at the beginning is not the song I actually I heard when I thought about writing this. But anyway the songs are _Moshi Moshi_ by Brand New and _Where to Begin_ by Bowling for Soup. HUZZAH!

Annnnnd I'm not sure when this set. Wrote it without a time frame in mind, although Rocco does call them so I guess you can say it's at least before his death, haha. Oh. Sorry if I ruined that for anyone...

I don't think I even need to put a disclaimer, do I? TROY DUFFY IS A GOD!

--

_Hey Angel, I think your halo has a screw loose  
'cos you dropped me like a brick from the rooftop of your high school.  
Could I watch the next time you're applying your eyeliner?  
I waste all my time just thinking of you._

They had been together since birth, sharing a bond that only certain people in the world were lucky enough to share. Best friends didn't go as deep as they did; siblings didn't, even. It was inexplainable anytime they tried to explain it. There would never be a betrayal or a disloyalty between them; they would kill for each other, they would die for each other.

Murphy MacManus knew just how to push his fraternal twin's buttons. He knew how far to go and when to stop. The thing that always made the vein in Connor's temple pop out was the fact he was still a virgin, at the ripe old age of twenty seven; Murphy proudly displayed he had lost his virginity long ago. But when Connor would whip around and shoot Murphy the evilest glare he had ever seen Connor muster, Murphy would close his mouth and hang his head slowly. The funniness of the situation would instantly disappear; but the sharpness and hurtfulness of Murphy's statement hung in the air, possibly magnifying the silence.

Murphy didn't know why he did it. He knew that it hurt his brother and that was always the last thing he wanted to do. It was just in good fun.

Murphy attempted to explain this one night.

"Fuck off," was the muttered response.

"Conn-" Murphy reached out towards his other half but Connor scooted down the couch.

The other reason Murphy couldn't stand hurting Connor? He loved him. More than a brother was supposed to love a brother, albeit twins or not. Murphy had a slight fear Connor wouldn't love him back if he hurt him so. Murphy's bigger fear was Connor not loving him back the way Murphy wanted him to at all.

Murphy swallowed hard as Connor inched down the couch. When he had planted himself firmly away from Murphy, Connor looked back at his brother.

"Oy, get that weasel look off ya face, I 's only jokin'!"

Murphy forced a chuckle as the phone rang. Connor was first to answer:

"Hallo?"

Murphy could vaguely hear the voice on the other line; it sounded like there was a lot of background noise.

"Oy Roc! What's going on?" Connor listened intently while Murphy began to stare at him. Connor nodded as Murphy's eyes drifted slowly over his twin's face, over his chest rising and falling with each soft breath he was taking, down over his zipper-Murphy gulped, feeling a strain in his groin-and back up to Connor's face. He drank in the sight of his lovely brother, dreaming of the day when they could-

"MURPH!"

Murphy shook his head violently and jumped off the couch.

"Oy!"

Connor was looking up at him with the wildest look on his face.

"What's gotten into ya boy?!"

"Nothin'," Murphy mumbled, scratching his neck. He swallowed again and looked Connor square in the eyes.

"Rocco wants us to meet him down at McGinty's," said Connor slowly, still eying Murphy.

"Right, right. Let's go then."

The two grabbed their jackets and walked out of the apartment.

Six quick pints and eight cigarettes later, Murphy was quite happy with his situation. His head was buzzing from the mix of alcohol and nicotine and his mind swam with the faint scent of Connor, who was sitting on the stool next to him. Murphy's grin was leisurely plastered on his lips and he couldn't help but chuckle roughly every minute or so.

"Conn. Connor!" he sang quietly, his drunkenness taking over. "Connor MacManus, great as can be! Connor MacManus, so special to me-"

By then Connor had spun round on his barstool and was staring at his brother, clearly drunk and quite out of his mind.

"Murph, what be wrong with ya?"

"Connor MacManus-"

People were starting to turn and stare. Connor wouldn't have minded if half the pub was not still filled up with people the twins didn't know.

"Alrighty Murph. We're goin' home."

"-so special to me!"

"Doc," Connor said, hoisting his brother up by the arm, "put it on our tab, will ya?"

"Y-y-y-yeah. FUCK! ASS!" Doc snapped. Connor chuckled, pulling his brother along.

"Ah, c'mon Connor! You're leavin' already?!" Rocco said, stopping them by the door.

"Yeah," Connor sighed, "this guy's out of it already."

"-great as can be-"

Rocco laughed. "Alright buddy, sober him up and c'mon back!"

Connor laughed aloud as well and continued to drag Murphy out the door.

"Connor MacManus-" Murphy continued on the walk-or stagger-home.

"Alright Murph, what's gotten into ya? Ya're talkin' crazy."

"Crazy-" Murphy paused to hiccup, "-is the way I feel for ya!" He went into a pitch of hysterical laughter.

Connor's ears perked up.

"What?"

Murphy hiccuped again. "It is!"

Connor slowed his walking. "How do ya feel fer me, Murphy?" he asked quietly.

"Ya have no idea!"

This came as news to Connor. Exciting news. He didn't know if it was Murphy or the alcohol talking but he was damn sure going to find out.

He finished hauling Murphy back to the apartment. He helped Murphy strip out of his stinking bar clothes and fall into bed. As Murphy snored away, Connor sat on the edge of his own bed, watching Murphy thoughtfully.

If it was true...

Gah. It couldn't be. There were some lines you just don't cross and that line was one of them. Connor knew that just as well as Murphy did.

Connor heaved a sigh and began to change for bed.

"Conn?"

Connor stopped and looked. "Yeah Murph?"

"Oy, what time is it?"

"Shouldn't be much past one. I just hauled ya ass home."

Murphy looked at the clock. "Conn...it's four in the morning."

"No!" Connor knelt down next to the nightstand in between their beds and took the clock in both hands. Murphy was right. Connor had been watching him for almost three hours and hadn't taken a notice.

Connor swallowed.

Murphy felt something shift in his brain. "What's wrong?" he asked instinctively.

"What? Oh nothin'."

Enough of Murphy's drunkenness had worn off to know that was a lie. He called Connor on it.

"Murph, do ya remember what ya said on the walk home?" Connor asked suddenly. Murphy eyed him then.

"Why?"

"Ya...ya said some shit. Shit that I dunno if ya wanted anybody to know..."

Murphy laughed. "Forget that, I doubt it was anything important anyway-"

"Ya sang me a song, Murph!" Connor said, his voice cracking. Murphy dropped his eyes quickly.

"Ya're lying again."

"I wouldn't!" Connor snapped, not angered, more frenzied and attempting to get the truth out. From both of them. "Sure, the song was about four lines long but Murph...ya sang it for _me_."

Murphy tried laughing it off again.

"Oh whatever, who says I was singin' it straight for _ya_?!"

"Because I wanted it to be for me!" Connor finally blurted out.

The words hung in the air much like Murphy's comments to Connor had earlier that night. But they didn't suck the air out of the room. Connor's words filled Murphy with a new type of air and he felt his entire body begin to tremble ever so slightly.

Neither had moved: Murphy was still propped up on his elbow in bed and Connor was still kneeling by the nightstand.

"Ya did?" Murphy whispered so quietly that Connor only thought he heard him; he nodded slowly. Murphy swallowed and sighed, his eyes unmoving from Connor's.

"Murph-" Connor started, looking to him finally. Then he stopped.

Being twins, so close as they were, they had the innate ability to sense what the other was thinking. When Murphy leaned forward, Connor leaned forward, too. And when their lips met, sparks and fireworks went off in their heads, stomachs, and groins. Connor brought his hand up and slid his fingers into Murphy's dark hair. And as Murphy kissed down Connor's neck gently, Connor whispered ever so slightly, "Just tell me where to begin."

_And if you make it up,  
I could never get enough  
of me and you together,  
but you've gotta tell me where to begin._

Murphy didn't recognize the feeling of waking up right next to the person he cared most for in the world. But he liked it.

It was roughly three in the afternoon when his eyes twitched open. He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face and reached back to his ears. He let out a quiet chuckle.

The first thing Connor noticed as he began to stir was the feeling of his nose pressed against the back of his brother's neck. He tried to nonchalantly breathe deep and when he did, he took in the scent of his twin, of the smoke from the bar, of the stale cigarette smell that seemed to linger around Murphy at all hours of the day. But Connor loved it.

"I think we should just stay in bed," Murphy said, knowing Connor was awake.

"Sleep the day away," Connor mumbled against Murphy's neck, sinking down closer to his brother. Murphy's smile, if possible, widened.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

_I waste all my time just thinking of you._


End file.
